Cute But Scary
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: just a funny little story about Inuyasha and Kagome getting turned into babies and Miroku and Sango having to take on their responsibilities on top of taking care of Inuyasha and Kagome and try to figure how to turn them back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cute But Scary

Description: just a funny little story about Inuyasha and Kagome getting turned into babies and Miroku and Sango having to take on their responsibilities on top of taking care of Inuyasha and Kagome and try to figure how to turn them back.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: my brain struck another idea again, lol, I hope no one else thought of it first.

Chapter 1: Boredom

It was a peaceful, calming day and it was just what they needed after their last encounter with Naraku.

Shippo and Kirara had gotten so bored that they fell asleep soon after their lunch. The other four sat around the hillside tree contemplating about life. Without a word Kagome got up from her spot and stretched then with a happy smile walked away from the group and down the hill.

The others looked at each other wondering what she was doing. Then Inuyasha watched Kagome, 'She's always happy, even when things get really boring,' he thought as he raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going Kagome," asked Miroku.

"Just for a walk, it's such a beautiful day out, why not enjoy it?" she replied.

Inuyasha got up and followed her like a puppy and walked beside her, not really sure where she was going. Miroku and Sango looked at one another with knowing looks, Inuyasha would go anywhere with Kagome given the chance.

Miroku leaned back into the tree with his hands on the back of his head for a pillow and closed his eyes. Sango looked over at him, "Well do you not want to go for a walk?" she asked.

Miroku sighed, "No, I think it would be more peaceful staying here, their bond to start a fight or something," he then opened his eyes and looked at her, "did you want to go?" he asked hoping she would stay with him.

Sango watched as Inuyasha and Kagome walked off towards the distance. She had always been one to just go with the flow, but she figured this time she would get much needed rest.

"I guess not," she said scooting a little away from Miroku before resting against the tree as well, just in case he made a move on her.

Miroku rolled his eyes before shutting them again.

"So how far are we going anyway," asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I don't know, just enjoy yourself," Kagome told him, "that's the whole point."

Inuyasha frowned, "Feh," he said.

Kagome glanced at him then sighed as she looked back in front of her.

Inuyasha stopped and looked around, putting a hand on his sword.

Kagome stopped as well, "What is it Inuyasha," she asked scanning around them too.

Inuyasha didn't answer, but moved in front of her protectively, still looking around. He could smell something near them, moving the grass.

Finally Inuyasha noticed glittering particles surrounding them. Inuyasha followed them carefully with his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what is that," asked Kagome with a stunned look.

"I don't know," he said snarling his nose up as he kept watching it circle them. Then as it got closer to them it went inside them and the two of them began to shrink in size.

"What's going on," Kagome asked her voice getting younger.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as his body began to feel weird, his voice changing too.

A burst of particles irrupted and in the center sat two babies babbling wearing Inuyasha and Kagome's clothing. In the grass all you could see was a forked tongue and dark narrowed eyes.

A snake slithered from the grass and up to Inuyasha and Kagome sticking its tongue in and out. The snake stopped at the two and scanned them over before changing into a little old woman. She smiled as she looked down at them, "It worked," she laughed, "I can't believe I can actually change other people now," she smiled wickedly then noticed Inuyasha getting up and crawling away.

'What's going on,' thought Inuyasha trying to talk, but all that came out was babbling, 'this isn't good, we have to find Miroku and Sango,' he then babbled to Kagome to follow him.

Kagome must have understood him because she quickly turned and began to crawl behind him.

"And where do you think you two are going," the old woman said, "I must follow them, I don't want to mess anything up by interrupting things."

So with that the old woman slowly followed the two babies.

"Who is this hag," Inuyasha babbled in baby talk to Kagome.

"I don't know, she must have been the one that turned us into babies," Kagome said back to him.

Inuyasha knew they couldn't do anything while they were babies so their best bet was getting back to the others.

'I wonder why this hag is just following us,' thought Inuyasha.

Finally they could see the hill in the distance. The old woman stopped as she noticed others on the hill, 'I can't let them see me, they might ruin my plans, I have to keep an eye on the babies though,' she thought then transformed back into the snake and slithering at a distance behind them.

Sango felt something crawling on her and she opened her eyes to see a baby in her lap staring up at her pointing and babbling. Her eyes got huge, was she dreaming? The baby had Inuyasha's clothes on and actually had his white hair and ears.

Miroku stirred as something pulled on his clothes. He looked down to see baby Kagome tugging at his robe. He quickly sat up with a gasp.

"Miroku," said Sango, "why do these babies look like Inuyasha and Kagome?" she asked worriedly, still a bit shocked.

Miroku just stared at the two infants blinking a lot, hoping they were just seeing things. But the bad thing was, they weren't seeing things.

A/N: so how's the new story, please update and please R&R my other new one, thanks;)


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome in the Cradle

Chapter 2: Inuyasha and Kagome in the Cradle

Sango started to freak out as she paced, "This is bad, this is bad, what are we going to do, we can't have them as babies."

Miroku went to her and put his hands on her arms to stop her, "Calm down Sango, we'll figure this out, it will be ok."

Sango let out a calming breath. Shippo stirred in his sleep from the commotion before sitting up and opening his tired eyes, "What's going on," he said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Kagome crawled over to Shippo, babbling.

Shippo gaped his mouth and blinked his eyes as Miroku had done; it had to be a freaky dream.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Inuyasha and Kagome got turned into babies apparently," Sango answered.

Shippo suddenly laughed, rolling around on the ground in amusement.

"Shippo," Sango growled.

"I hardly think this is the time to laugh," Miroku added.

Shippo calmed his laughter, "Sorry, so what are we going to do?"

"There must have been someone who turned them into babies," Miroku said.

"You think?" asked Sango sarcastically.

Miroku glared at her, "Hey, I'm just saying that we have to find whoever is responsible here, that's all."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Sango asked with a skeptical look at him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah Miroku," Shippo grinned up at Miroku with his arms crossed like Sango's, "How?"

"I don't know, but in the mean time," he looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome and sighed, "we'll just have to take care of them."

Sango looked down at them, "Do you think they have to have their diapers changed?" she asked a little disgusted.

"What diapers?" asked Miroku since they were wearing their normal clothes.

"Good point, well I guess we're going to have to get some somewhere," said Sango liking this less and less.

Shippo hid his laughs with his hand as he thought about the two taking care of the situation.

Inuyasha grabbed at Miroku's robe, looking up at him and tried to stand though he couldn't, 'Come on Miroku, this isn't the time for diapers,' but all that came out was babbles.

Miroku smiled down at him and picked him up then started talking baby talk to him. Inuyasha gave him a weird look.

"You do know who you're talking to right?" asked Sango as she picked up Kagome.

"Oh right," Miroku said sheepishly as he looked at Inuyasha with one eyebrow raised, well he was a baby, grrr, why do babies have to be so darn cute.

"Well let's go," Sango said as Kagome began to yank on her hair, "ow, hey, bad Kagome," she said frowning at the baby in her hands.

Kagome scrunched up her face about to cry, "No, no, it's ok, I didn't mean it," Sango said, but too late, Kagome started wailing.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, 'Weird it seems like we can still think like adults, but we feel the same emotions and react like babies,' he babbled.

"I wonder what they're thinking or if they know what's going on," said Miroku as he and Sango gathered their things to leave.

"I don't know, but maybe we should get them to Kaede, maybe she has the answer to change them back," said Sango as they all left the hill for Kaede's village unware they were being followed by the one who caused their transformation.

A/N: I know the chapter is too short, but in my defense I'm working on other stories as well, just please review, lol.


	3. Help From Kaede

Chapter 3- Help From Kaede

"I see," Kaede nodded after Miroku and Sango explained the crisis. Kagome pulled at Sango's hair over and over, Inuyasha chewed on Miroku's robe and Shippo couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Well what shall we do Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku trying to shoo Inuyasha from his robe.

"I may be able to reverse the spell that was cast on them," Kaede explained looking through her herbs.

"You can do that?" Miroku asked amazed.

"Well can you do it quickly?" asked Sango as Kagome yanked playfully on her hair again.

"It may take some time to get it prepared, in the mean time I strongly suggest ye keep close watch on Kagome and Inuyasha," Kaede told them, preparing to make the concoction.

Inuyasha crawled over to Miroku's sandal and pulled it off with his teeth like a puppy. Inuyasha went around and headed for the hut door with his prize still in his mouth. Kagome giggled happily and crawled out of Sango's grasp to follow him.

"Uh guys," Shippo said as the two sneaked out of the hut.

The two noticed they were slowly making their way outside.

Miroku sighed as he and Sango got up and hurried after baby Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why did you leave the door open," Sango asked picking up Kagome once they were outside.

"Me?" Miroku said, "you were the one behind me, why didn't you close it?"

Sango glared at him. Miroku quickly shut his mouth with a sigh as he stopped Inuyasha in his tracks and bent down to his level.

"Come on give Miroku his sandal back," he said trying to pull it from his mouth.

Inuyasha figured he was playing with him and kept his teeth tightly on the sandal, growling in the process.

Kagome giggled in Sango's arms making Sango smile a little, it was a cute sound after all.

Finally Miroku managed to get his sandal back. He examined it and noticed little bite marks on it. He shook his head and put it back on his foot. Inuyasha looked at him sadly, but then suddenly sniffed the air.

Shippo and Kirara came out of the hut and they heard Kaede mumble as she shut the door behind them so she could concentrate better.

Shippo was licking on a lollipop from Kagome's bag that Miroku and Sango brought back with them.

Inuyasha smiled in his direction and started crawling quickly to him. Shippo looked a little worried.

Inuyasha babbled, 'What am I doing, this isn't a time for sweets.'

'I think we're thinking more like babies, I hope Kaede hurries soon, or we won't know what anyone is saying including us,' babbled Kagome to him.

"They sound so cute when they do that," said Sango.

"Yeah, hard to believe it's really them," added Miroku.

Inuyasha got to Shippo and tried reaching for his sucker. Shippo held it closer to him, "It's mine," he whined.

"Shippo, can't you share?" asked Sango, more of a demand then question.

Shippo glared at Inuyasha before giving it to him. Inuyasha grasped the lollipop in his hands and began chewing on it desperately.

Kagome began to grunt, "What's the matter with her?" asked Sango.

"Hmm," Miroku looked from Inuyasha then Kagome. He raised Kagome's lip and noticed she was teething, "I think her gums are hurting her."

"That's probably why Inuyasha is chewing on everything," Sango concluded.

Shippo pulled out one of his fox magic toys and gave it to Sango, "Here, she can chew on this."

Sango gave the spinning top to Kagome and she began gumming it.

"Well that's one problem solved, but they still need diapers and food," Sango said then looked at Miroku as he got a sly look on his face. Sango looked disgusted, "No, I'm not going to do that," she could tell what he was thinking.

"Fine what are they going to eat," Miroku asked staring at her, waiting for her brilliant idea.

"Looks like we've got to buy some things," Sango replied.

"I guess so," Miroku agreed. This was going to be a royal pain.

A/N: I know not that great right now, I need some more ideas for this story, but please tell me how it is so for anyway, thanks;)


End file.
